Tú, yo y un closet
by Natsuki Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: Reto ItaDei: Nuestra Primera Vez. Una invitación a una fiesta y termino en el lugar menos esperado con la persona menos deseada. "¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser presisamente él? Eso definitivamente debía ser un complot". ItaDei.


¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi one-shot para el **Reto ItaDei: Nuestra Primera Vez. **Organizado por Itara-san ^^

La primera vez que redacte fue "Primer Faje"

*Faje: En mi país (México) se le conoce de esa manera, eh sabido que en otras partes se le conoce como petting o enrollarse. Es la manera vulgar de referirse a un acto en el que solo son carisias, besos etc. cosas, todo pero sin llegar a una penetración. Es una aclaración por si alguien no sabía que era.

Espero que sea de su agrado y pues a leer se ah dicho c:

* * *

°oO°~ Tu, yo y un closet ~°Oo°

.

.

.

Deidara extendió ambos brazos en su pupitre y dejo caer su cabeza sobre él. Estuvo en esa posición por varios minutos hasta hartarse y acomodar sus brazos y recargar su cabeza sobre ellos mientras paseaba su mirada con desgano por el salón de clases. El día era fresco con las corrientes de aire que provocaban esa sensación de frialdad, algo típico del mes de Noviembre y en cuanto a la clase, era la más aburrida y larga de su vida.

Miro de soslayo a su compañero Sasori, el cual que se encontraba escribiendo todo lo que el maestro había y seguía escribiendo en la pizarra. Bufó molesto por lo estudioso que ese pelirrojo era. Simplemente no tenía remedio pero eso no significaba que no lo apreciara como lo hacía; además, siempre podía sacar ventaja de ello en los exámenes y los proyectos. No quería decir que se aprovechara de Sasori pero bueno era algo así como su deber de amigo el ayudarlo en ese tipo de situaciones. Aun en contra de la opinión del pelirrojo.

Continuó paseando su mirada azulina hasta verlo a él, Uchiha Itachi, el joven más cotizado por la población femenina de la escuela. Itachi era alto más que él por 12 cm. no es que él hubiera hecho semejante comparación de estatura solo se había enterado por "casualidad" de la estatura de él y, por mera curiosidad, las comparo; su tez era blanca, poseedor de unos llamativos ojos negros, pestañas largas y unos devoradores y sensuales labios rosados y la cereza de ese delicioso y llamativo pastel eran sus ojeras. Físicamente Itachi tenía los músculos de los brazos y el abdomen levemente marcados. De eso se entero en una ocasión mientras se cambiaban en los vestidores después de la clase de deportes; cabe mencionar que él no le estaba prestando atención simplemente su mirada se "desvió" justo cuando el Uchiha se quitaba la camisa empapada de sudor y no está de más decir que eso para una chica hubiera sido el mejor día de su vida pero como él, Deidara, tenía algo así como un odio declarado por Itachi era imposible que lo hubiese hecho con otra intención. Dejo salir un suspiro lleno de ensoñación recordando cuando le declaro una especie de guerra campal al Uchiha.

_Deidara miraba con orgullo su mayor obra de arte. Se trataba de un ave hecha con arcilla natural por lo que esa "escultura" era de color blanco. Todos los que se acercaban a observarla decían que era maravillosa y daban al rubio sus felicitaciones por tan buen trabajo. Todos los elogios que recibía, aunque lo negara, hacían que su orgullo creciera pero de quien ansiaba una crítica positiva o una mirada aprobatoria era de Itachi. _

_Después de haber esperado que el apareciera y que dijera algo sobre su obra lo único que Itachi hizo fue mirarla como si fuera algo de todos los días. Fue aun peor cuando mostro lo que esa "escultura" era en realidad, una bomba. Una de un rango explosivo muy corto e inofensivo pero eso no quitó que lo suspendieran por un mes. Cuando volvió a la institución todos le decían que había sido increíble el espectáculo. Todos con la excepción de Itachi, que lo único que le dijo fue que no volviera a hacer otra estupidez como esa._

Desde ese día Deidara hacía lo posible por pelear con el pelinegro fuera de la manera que fuese desde insultos hasta golpes pero el que siempre comenzaba y seguía con eso era Deidara, si Itachi le seguía el "juego" siempre era con la intención de entretenerse en algo o eso era lo que todos creían.

Deidara recogió rápidamente todo lo que habían utilizado durante la clase. Agradecía internamente que ese día fuese viernes ya que eso significaba poder holgazanear y dedicar más tiempo a sus esculturas. Se colgó la mochila en un hombro y espero a que Sasori terminara de recoger sus cosas.

Cuando estaban por cruzar el portón de la institución un chico de cabellos anaranjados y ojos marrones se acerco a ellos.

—Sasori mañana fiesta en mi casa ¿Qué dices te animas? —Hablo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo.

—No creo poder ir Yahiko —Sasori dejo salir un suspiro de fatiga mientras apartaba el brazo del joven de sus hombros.

—Oh vamos. Todos irán —Insistió mientras lo miraba de manera suplicante.

—Está bien, veré que puedo hacer —El pelirrojo dejo salir otro suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Tú también estas invitada, hermosura —Yahiko le guiño un ojo a Deidara haciéndolo enfurecer.

—¿Hermosura? Cómprate un par de lentes imbécil. Yo soy hombre, u'n —El ojizarco gruño ante tal ofensa. No era la primera vez que lo confundían con una chica pero aun así no dejaba de ser denigrante.

—¿Ah sí? Pues no estás nada mal —. Yahiko se comió con la mirada al rubio mientras le sonreía de manera coqueta —Es una verdadera lástima que ya tenga novio —El joven de ojos marrones hizo una pose dramática.

—¿Eh?

—Yahiko, si Nagato se entera que le coqueteas a cuanto chico bonito se te atraviesa no creo que le cause gracia —Sasori aparto al joven se su amigo.

—Nagato no tiene porque enterarse Sasori — Yahiko miro de manera suplicante al pelirrojo mientras intentaba, de nueva cuenta, acercarse el joven rubio.

—Pues se enterara si no dejas de acosarlo —Sasori se interpuso entre Yahiko y Deidara para evitar cualquier tipo de movimiento por parte del joven de cabellos naranjas.

—Saso-kun eres malvado.

—Bueno si eso era todo lo que querías decir, nosotros nos vamos.

—Sí, ya que. Los espero mañana a las 8, no falten. Y lindura, ponte más sexy de lo que ya estas grrr —Yahiko le guiño un ojo a Deidara mientras se marchaba.

—¿De verdad irás? —Pregunto el rubio después de un largo rato de silencio.

—La verdad, no lo sé y ¿Qué me dices tú? —Sasori levanto levemente la mirada hacia su amigo.

—Mmm la verdad a mi no suena mal la idea. Hace tiempo que tengo ganas de salir a algún lado hm —Deidara miro de soslayo a su amigo esperando una confirmación de que iría y no lo dejaría solo.

—Si ese es el caso entonces también iré —Respondió mientras dejaba ir un suspiro de cansancio. Sabía que la intención del rubio era que le diera una afirmación para ir y bien pudo haberle dicho que no, pero dejar a Deidara en una casa donde estaría Yahiko y sus "amigos" no era algo conveniente.

—Entonces ¿Vienes, nos vemos haya o voy a tu casa?

—Yo vengo por ti.

—Entonces te espero mañana a las…

—A las 10:30.

—Bien te espero en mi casa mañana, u'n —Deidara le sonrió a Sasori y dio vuelta en la esquina hacía a derecha en dirección a su casa mientras el pelirrojo continuo su camino hacia el frente.

Llego el sábado más pronto de lo que Deidara esperaba. Justo en ese momento terminaba de tomarse una ducha y secaba sus largos cabellos rubios con una toalla. Se acerco a su armario comenzando a buscar entre el desorden algo adecuado para la ocasión. Al final término tomando una camisa de manga larga, color vino y un pantalón de mezclilla negra.

Tomo un listón rojo y camino hacía el espejo que yacía colgado en la pared al otro extremo de su habitación. Una vez frente a él ato su cabello en una media coleta dejando varios mechones cubrir la mitad de su rostro. Miro el reloj de su muñeca dándose cuenta de que Sasori no tardaría en llegar y bien sabía que su amigo odiaba esperar y hacer esperar a alguien. Tomo su teléfono celular y las llaves de su casa, las metió dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encamino a colocarse los zapatos. Una vez que estuvo todo listo cerró la puerta dándose cuenta de que justo en ese momento Sasori comenzaba a parquearse frente a su casa.

—Valla no tuve que esperar horas a que estuvieras listo, ¿Seguro que no se te olvida nada? Porque no pienso volver por algo que hayas olvidado—. El pelirrojo miro fijamente al ojizarco mientras mantenía una mano en las llaves que seguían puestas en el arrancador y otra en el volante.

—Quien te entiende, si me tardo te desesperas y si estoy listo a tiempo te quejas —Deidara rodo los ojos por la desconfianza de su amigo hacia él. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser despistado, pero por lo menos se había asegurado de llevar consigo lo más importante que eran las llaves de su hogar y, claro, su teléfono celular.

—No tengo ganas de discutir así que mejor vámonos ya —

—Eso suena mucho mejor, u'n.

Antes de Deidara se diera cuenta, Sasori parqueo el coche frente a una enorme casa donde varios jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de la música o bebían sake sin restricción alguna. Por su parte el pelirrojo solo chisto con fastidio mientras veía la manera tan descara de cómo algunos se fajaban sin importarles que hubiera espectadores.

—Deidara enserio quieres ir a ahí —Sasori miro interrogante al rubio en espera de que le dijera que reconsideraba la idea de entrar a esa "fiesta".

—Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de venir a una fiesta de verdad. No me digas que te quieres ir.

—La verdad no sé ni porque me deje convencer. Pero ya estamos aquí; que más remedio, anda vamos a entrar.

—Pues vamos ya, u'n.

Sasori rodo los ojos con desgano y siguió de cerca al ojizarco mientras se adentraban en la casa. Deidara paseo su mirada por el lugar reconociendo a algunos compañeros de clase y otros que solo conocía de vista de otros grupos.

—Valla, Valla entonces si vieron. Me alegro —Yahiko paso un brazo por los hombros de Sasori mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—Yahiko te eh dicho una y mil veces que no me gusta que seas así de encimoso conmigo —Hablo el pelirrojo mientras se hacía a un lado.

—Saso-chan eres malvado —El chico de cabellos naranjas cubrió parte de su rostro con su antebrazo dándole más dramatismo a sus palabras.

—También te eh dicho que odio que me digas Saso-chan —Sasori lo miro con seriedad ignorando las exageraciones del otro.

—Pero mirando el lado bueno… Entonces si te animaste a venir lindura —Yahiko acerco a Deidara a él jalándolo por la cintura.

—Mi nombre no es lindura, u'n —El rubio empujo al chico de cabellos marrones deshaciéndose de su agarre.

—Aaah pero que tonto soy, ni siquiera te eh preguntado tu nombre. Y bien ¿Cómo te llamas l-i-n-d-u-r-a?

—Te diré mi nombre si prometes dejar de llamarme lindura, u'n.

—Bien, bien, lo prometo.

—Deidara.

—Tienes un nombre muy lindo hermosura.

—Oye quedamos en…

—Quedamos en que me dirías tu nombre si yo prometía dejar de llamarte lindura. Nunca se dijo que no iba a poder decirte de otra manera —Deidara bufó molesto y murmuro algo por lo bajo.

—Yahiko porque no mejor te vas a hostigar a otro muchachito que haya venido —Sasori se coloco entre ambos.

—Saso-kun…

—Nagato, valla cuanto tiempo sin verte —Sasori saludo al joven de cabellos rojizos que llegaba a donde ellos.

—Tienes razón Sasori. Oye es raro verte en una fiesta —Nagato recargo sus brazos sobre la cabeza de Yahiko mientras le sonreía

Sasori miro de soslayo a Deidara, el cual solo desvió su mirada haciéndose el desentendido—. Hoy tenía ganas de salir e invite a un amigo —, Ambos pelirrojos enfocaron su mirada en el rubio haciéndole sentir incomodidad.

—Hola —Nagato le sonrió al ojizarco mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—… Hola… emm… me llamo Deidara, u'n —El rubio rehuía a la penetrante mirada violácea del recién llegado.

—Oye porque a él le dices tu nombre así como si nada y ami me chantajeaste para decírmelo —Yahiko se cruzo de brazos haciéndose el ofendido.

—Porque tú estabas acosándome u'n —Deidara lo miro desafiante mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo.

—Yahiko ¿tú estabas acosándolo? —Nagato giro al joven de cabellos naranjas haciéndole que lo mirara fijamente.

—Y-Yo… no.

Deidara se dio media vuelta aprovechando que esos tres estaban distraídos para explorar la casa. Comenzó su recorrido por la sala y la vista realmente no cambiaba mucho solo habían un montón de jóvenes bailando y bebiendo. Miro por el pasillo y se sorprendió de ver a dos chicos besándose de manera un tanto desesperada, uno enroscaba sus piernas a la estrecha cintura de su acompañante mientras él lo sujetaba de manera brusca por sus nalgas. Deidara los observo durante varios segundos y por un momento se imagino a sí mismo en esa escena con Itachi, siendo él quien se aferraba fuertemente a las caderas del pelinegro. Al darse cuenta de lo que imaginaba movió fuertemente su cabeza tratando, inútilmente, de desechar semejante imagen.

Giro el rostro hacia la puerta delantera que se encontraba abierta, dando completamente la vista de la calle a la casa y viceversa, con la intención de no seguir observando a esos chicos o que ellos no se dieran cuenta de que él los observaba. Estaba por reanudar su pequeño "paseo" por la casa cuando, un auto deportivo negro se parqueo frente a ella y, por mera curiosidad: continuó observando para ver quién vendría en tal magnifico automóvil.

La puerta del conductor se abrió e Itachi salió del vehículo vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla negra y una camisa igualmente negra de manga larga, con los primeros tres botones de ella sin abotonar. Deidara se quedo observándolo completamente embobado durante varios segundos hasta darse cuenta de que si continuaba mirándolo de esa manera terminaría babeando sin contar que el pelinegro estaba caminando hacia donde se encontraba él

Giro sobre sus pasos en un intento por alejarse de Itachi. Sabía de sobra que su presencia era irrelevante para el Uchiha, pero aun así debía alejarse para evitar iniciar una pelea sin sentido que no era más que una patética excusa evitar tener una conversación con ese atractivo hombre por el cual, según él, no sentía ni el más mínimo interés.

Continuó caminando mientras esquivaba a todos los que se atravesaban en su camino, sin darse cuenta de que había un vaso con sake tirado en el suelo, provocando que se cayera y por acto de reflejo se aferro a lo primero que pudo, más sin embargo, no fue algo lo suficientemente "resistente" y termino en el piso con un peso extra sobre él. Cerró los ojos antes de impactarse en el suelo y una vez tirado fue lentamente abriéndolos para saber qué había llevado consigo en su caída. Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Itachi lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto el moreno sin molestarse en moverse de donde estaba.

—¿Eh?, yo… ¿Qué haces encima de mi? Uchiha bastardo —«¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo precisamente tenía que ser él?»

—Yo no estoy encima de ti por gusto. Tú me jalaste y terminamos así —Itachi le explico con total desinterés comenzando a ponerse de pie.

Antes de que el pelinegro terminara de ponerse completamente de pie se oyó un portazo. Ambos voltearon solo para darse cuenta de que se habían quedado encerrados en lo que al parecer era un closet. Itachi termino de ponerse de pie apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, una vez en pie le ofreció una mano a Deidara, pero como era de suponer el rubio lo miro de manera despectiva poniéndose de pie por cuenta propia.

Deidara miro a ambos lados buscando vagamente algo que pudiera "salvarlo" pero fue imposible. Levantó sus orbes azulinas, fijándolas en Itachi, el cual no había despegado su vista de él en ningún momento. Trago saliva mientras pegaba completamente su espalda al otro extremo de ese angosto closet. En ese momento era imposible ignorar la imponente presencia de ese Uchiha y si lo atacaba como en otras ocasiones haría que su estadio allí fuese aun más insoportable y asfixiante.

Los labios de Itachi se curvaron en una media sonrisa al notar el nerviosismo en Deidara y sus inútiles intentos por encontrar una salida práctica o alguna otra cosa que le sirviese de entretenimiento. En sus planes no estaba el quedarse encerrado en un armario con ese rubio revoltoso, acosador y provocador pero sin duda era mejor que lo que tenía pensado hacer. Dio unos pasos hacia al frente acercándose cada vez más al él hasta sentir su respirar cerca de sí. Tomo el fino mentón trigueño obligándolo a verlo fijamente mientras le sonreía con tranquilidad.

—¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo? —Deidara se encontraba totalmente sonrojado por tal invasión a su espacio personal. Se sentía nervioso en demasía, las manos le sudaban, su corazón latía de manera desesperada, mientras luchaba por mantener la cabeza fría y pensar de manera clara.

—Sabes me estuve preguntando, ¿Por qué siempre peleamos?, es decir yo no recuerdo cómo fue que comenzó esta guerra entre tú y yo—. Itachi mantenía su sonrisa de superioridad. Deidara era bueno haciéndose el fuerte pero el tic en sus labios era bastante notorio.

—Esta "guerra" como tú la llamas la iniciaste tu, idiota, u'n.

—¿Enserio? Valla me sorprende. Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—No te hagas el tonto Uchiha. Tú insultaste a mi arte.

—Qué curioso yo no lo recuerdo.

—Miraste manera muy despectiva a mi arte y después de que volviera de mi castigo dijiste que no volviera a hacer otra estupidez como esa. Así que yo tome eso como un insulto a mi magnífica obra, u'n.

—¿Tienes una idea del por qué te dije que no quería que hicieras otra estupidez como esa?

—Porque mi arte era tan glorioso y... —Itachi apretó los labios del rubio con sus dedos índice, medio y pulgar.

—La razón por la que dije que hicieras otra estupidez como esa fue porque me preocupe por ti.

—Acasho cresh que me voy a tragar eshe cuento, u'n —Deidara trato de hablar lo más claramente posible aunque le dificultaba esa tarea porque Itachi aun apretaba sus labios.

—Ahora respóndeme tú una pregunta ¿Desde cuándo eres un acosador?

—¿Acosha... -El ojizarco aparto la mano de Itachi de su boca—. ¿Acosador?

—¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy Deidara? —Itachi se apego aun más al rubio mientras le sujetaba ambas muñecas.

—Y-Yo no soy un acosador —Deidara se alarmo al sentir como Itachi coloco su rodilla bajo su entre pierna.

—Aaah ¿No? Y entonces ¿Por qué siempre me sigues a todos lados?, ¿Por qué siempre me miras en clase? Y ¿Por qué siempre evades eso comenzando una pelea? —Deidara bajo la mirada tratando se rehuir a las preguntas hechas por Itachi, pero solo observo ese magnífico pecho lampiño, blanco y perfectamente bien trabajado—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves pequeño acosador? —El rubio no podía sentirse más avergonzado que en ese momento. No tenía escapatoria, estaba mostrando su debilidad ante ese Uchiha y estaba sonrojándose más de lo permitido por si mismo. Trato de cerrar los ojos y calmarse pero el simple y dulce aroma a ciruela que emanaba de Itachi lo volvía loco. El ojinegro movió su rodilla haciendo que Deidara apretara los labios—. Sabes algo Deidara —Itachi soltó una de las muñecas del rubio y poso su mano en su nuca, enredo sus dedos con los cabellos rubios y se acerco a su ojera—, eres realmente provocador—. El pelinegro paso su lengua por lóbulo de la oreja del ojizarco sacándole un fugaz suspiro.

Deidara se estremeció aun más al sentir los labios de Itachi sobre su cuello rozando cada centímetro de piel. Disfruto totalmente de ello incluso fue sublime cuando sintió la cálida lengua de Itachi sobre su cuello pero trato de apartarlo cuando lo mordió. Deidara apoyo ambas manos en los amplios hombros de Itachi mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y agachaba la cabeza.

—Esto... Esto está mal... Tú y yo somos hombres y... —Itachi soltó un suspiro y volvió a atrapar los labios de Deidara con sus dedos.

—Sabes algo mi lindo acosador. A mi realmente eso no me importa y no te hagas el tonto porque a ti te importa inclusive menos de lo que me importa a mí. Además no hay más personas aquí, así que no te escaparas de mí porque ahora seré yo quien te observara y vera cada movimiento que puedas ofrecerme —El ojinegro lo miro directamente a los ojos y Deidara le devolvió la mirada.

Tal parecería que ni Itachi ni él cederían pero el rubio debía admitir que era una oportunidad única y debía aprovecharla porque el estar encerrado con ese sexy Uchiha en un closet era una oportunidad única e irrepetible. Totalmente decidido a acceder a ese ferviente deseo tomo el cuello de la camiseta de Itachi y lo jaló hacía sí comenzando a devorar sus labios en ese ansiado beso que espero durante un largo tiempo justo en ese momento se olvidaría de las convicciones y de el hecho de que ambos fuesen hombres justo en ese momento salía sobrando el "¿Qué dirán?" justo en ese momento se dejaría llevar por el deseo y las ganas.

Itachi lo sujeto de las caderas e hizo chocar su hombría contra la de Deidara, que al igual que él estaba excitado y comenzaba a sentirse desesperado por cercanía. Lo levanto levemente y el rubio aprovecho ese movimiento para enroscar sus piernas a las caderas del pelinegro. Sin separarse más de unos simples segundos para reanudar ese apasionado beso en el que no parecía haber un vencedor, Itachi recargo al rubio en la pared y volvió a besar su cuello mientras desabotonaba la camisa en busca de más piel y mayor contacto Deidara solo podía apretar sus manos en los hombros y disfrutar de ese increíble momento. El pelinegro llego hasta los pezones que se encontraban totalmente endurecidos y comenzó a lamerlos y morderlos con desesperación haciendo que el ojizarco se estremeciera y jadeara.

Deidara podía sentir su miembro completamente erecto y deseoso por ser liberado. Trato de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse solo en los expertos labios de Itachi recorriendo su pecho y estomago. Contrario a él Itachi deseaba más, así que poco a poco fue dejándolo en el suelo. Recorrió su estomago rozándolo con su nariz y desabotono el pantalón y comenzó a bajar el cierre con sus dientes, una imagen completamente erótica a los ojos de Deidara, el ojinegro trato de deslizar el pantalón y los bóxers pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Itachi... E-esto es más que suficiente... Yo...

—Esas simples palabras no me detendrán. Además no te queda más que atente a las consecuencias de un problema que tú mismo iniciaste.

—Y-Yo no inicie nada, u'n.

—Inconscientemente lo has hecho. Ahora pagaras los daños que provocaste a propiedad ajena.

Antes de que Itachi pudiese continuar con su tarea el timbre de un teléfono los hizo salir de su pequeña nube erótica. Deidara reconoció el timbre y sin importarle la furiosa mirada que le mandaba Itachi no le quedaba de otras más que responder.

—Bueno.

—_Deidara ¿Dónde estás?_

—Danna... Yo... Emm... Es algo complicado de explicar, u'n.

—_Te descuido unos segundos y te largas a no sé dónde._

—Aun estoy aquí.

—_Bueno pero, ¿Estás bien?_

—Sí, estoy bien.

—_¿Dónde estás exactamente?_

—Pues la verdad quedamos atrapados en un closet.

—_¿Quedamos?, ¿Con quién más estas?_

—El Uchiha está conmigo.

—¿_Y aun no se asesinan?_

—No aun no nos matamos.

—_Te sacare de ahí y nos iremos._

—¿Es enserio?

—_No~, es una broma, entrare a ese closet y jugaremos cartas._

—Vamos Danna no estoy para juegos.

—_Yo tampoco._

—Tienes razón.

—_Entonces deja de renegar. Cuando te saque de ahí te llevo a tu casa y fin del asunto._

—Está bien, está bien.

—_Estoy hablando enserio Deidara._

—Lo que tu digas Danna u'n—. Deidara colgó mientras dejaba ir un suspiro de resignación—. Itachi...

—Digas lo que digas pequeño acosador esto fue increíble. Ambos sabemos que queríamos hacer esto y sabes bien que no solamente un simple faje. No te mentí cuando dije que me preocupe por la explosión que causaste, por un momento pensé que estabas en peligro y temía que algo malo te pasara y me molesto ver que regresaras como si nada e inclusive orgulloso de lo que habías provocado. No criticaría tu arte pero la cosa más hermosa que eh tenido el gusto de deleitar es a ti. Fue divertido ver que me seguías, sentir tus miradas e incluso que provocaras esas tontas peleas. Pero yo no te quiero como mi acosador personal o admirador secreto —El Uchiha hizo las comillas con sus dedos en, admirador secreto—, quiero que seas mi pareja. En pocas palabras, quiero que seas mi novio.

—Pero es que tú y yo somos…

—Te lo dije antes y te lo repetiré. A ti como a mí nos importa muy poco eso.

—Yo… —Deidara sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, sus manos volvían a sudar mientras comenzaba a removerse en su lugar en un intento por evadir la pregunta hecha.

Itachi comenzaba a impacientarse sabía que ese rubio acosador le correspondía pero al parecer no obtendría una respuesta de manera fácil. Tomo el mentón trigueño obligándolo a verlo fijamente y una vez más unió sus labios en un beso tan desesperado como los que anteriormente se habían dado. Sus manos vagaban por la espalda, cintura, caderas y nalgas del rubio que simplemente se volvía a dejar llevar por esa enorme atracción y deseo que él le provocaba.

Sasori abrió la puerta y quedo totalmente congelado con la imagen, Itachi besaba con tal descaro a su amigo y Deidara no hacía nada para impedirlo, al contrario, parecía disfrutar del acto. Carraspeo un poco logrando acatar la atención de ambos, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho esperando alguna respuesta prudente.

—Sasori... Yo —Deidara tomaba aire casi a bocanadas y su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

—Vámonos —Espeto con seriedad inquebrantable el bermejo.

—Yo lo llevare a su casa. No tendrás algún inconveniente con ello o si —Itachi reto con la mirada a Sasori mientras aferraba hacia sí al rubio.

—Si lo tengo Uchiha-san. Deidara vino conmigo y conmigo se ira.

—Creo que él esta lo bastante grandecito como para decidir por el mismo.

—Pues entonces que así sea. Y bien Deidara, te vas o te quedas.

Deidara miraba a ambos hombres que esperaban una respuesta. Si se quedaba Sasori no se lo perdonaría, pero si se iba quien definitivamente no le volvería a hablar seria Itachi. Estaba entre la espada y la pared y si le daba el si a uno el otro se enfurecería con él.

—Yo… Yo… ¡Es suficiente, me iré solo a casa! No me iré contigo —Señalo a Sasori—, ni me quedare contigo, u'n —Deidara subió la bragueta de su pantalón, hizo a un lado a Itachi, comenzó a ponerse de pie; abotono lo suficiente su camisa e hizo a un lado a su amigo para salir de ahí. Sasori e Itachi tardaron un poco en reaccionar pero inmediatamente salieron tras su amigo y "amante" respectivamente.

Deidara se remango la camisa hasta los codos esta se encontraba abotonada en su totalidad con la excepción de los dos primeros botones. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se percato de que alguien lo seguía. Cuando se entro en una parte de la calle en la que no había alumbrado el sujeto que lo seguía lo tomo por la espalda.

—Valla, valla. Pero, ¿Qué hace una hermosa señorita como tú a estas horas de la noche caminando sola? —Pregunto el hombre mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía con Deidara.

—¿Señorita? —Murmuro Deidara para sí mismo—. Si no me sueltas veras de lo que esta "señorita" es capaz, u'n.

—¿Gritaras pidiendo auxilio? Ja', o, ¿le hablaras a tu novio?

—No precisamente —Deidara sonrió ampliamente al momento que hacía fuerza en los brazos logrando liberarse del agarre, inmediatamente se dio media vuelta golpeando al sujeto en la quijada mandándolo al suelo—. Te equivocaste de victima imbécil. Yo soy hombre pero te dare el privilegio probar mi arte —Deidara metió una mano dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo sacando un pequeño ciempiés de arcilla natura, con una mecha que sobresalía en su cabeza y metió la otra mano en su bolsillo derecho del que saco un encendedor—. El arte es una explosión… _Katsu_ —Deidara encendió la mecha y justo al decir esa última frase el ciempiés que yacía sobre el pecho de ese hombre empezó a explotar y al terminar le dejo el pecho marcado con leves quemaduras.

El sujeto se levanto con dificultad y salió corriendo despavorido mientras Deidara se sentía victorioso y satisfecho consigo mismo. Itachi y Sasori se acercaron a él desde el otro extremo de la acera sorprendiendo al ojizarco.

—Wow, eres realmente sorprendente Deidara.

—Y pensar que quisiste ayudarlo cuando viste que ese viejo lo sujeto, Uchiha.

—Bueno no sabía que Deidara era así de bueno para defenderse.

—Ustedes dos ¿vieron eso?

—Claro. Itachi quiso ayudarte pero le dije que no era necesario porque tú siempre tienes este tipo de situaciones "bajo control".

—Mira Deidara, Itachi ya me explico un poco lo que sucedió y te seré sincero. Tú no eres bueno engañando a las personas y es más que obvio que desde hace tiempo él te gusta. No me interesa meterme en tus "asuntos" pero si realmente tienes una oportunidad con él, aprovéchala. Yo no te juzgare después de todo eres un idiota que cree que las estúpidas figuritas que explotan es arte, cuando el verdadero arte es eterno. En fin si quieres quedarte hazlo yo me voy.

—Sasori no Danna. Gracias. Y nos son figuras estúpidas y el verdadero arte es efímero, u'n.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Danna… —Los reclamos de Deidara quedaron en el aire ya que Sasori se encontraba lejos de él como para escucharlo.

—Y bien.

—Y bien ¿Qué?

—No me has respondido a la pregunta que te hice.

—Fue una pregunta estúpida.

—No fue estúpida —Itachi sujeto a Deidara pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

—¿Qué haces?, Sueltamente, u'n.

—Te soltare hasta tener una respuesta.

—Yo no te dare ninguna respuesta.

—Deidara.

—Itachi.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Si algo no cuadra sería muy amable de su parte si pudieran hacérmelo saber por qué, escribí la mitad en el teléfono y la otra mitad en la computadora así que puede que se me pasaran detallitos.

Si no quedo bien plasmado ese "faje" no me culpen yo soy tan inocente y "pura" que ni mi primer beso eh dado así que no supe abordar bien el tema. Pero a pesar de eso estuve buscando todo lo posible del infalible internet XD

Sin más que escribir. Nos leemos pronto ~Natsuki~

P. D.- Si alguien que leyó este one-shot espera mi actualización en "Porque se que me amas como yo a ti" no se me ah olvidado es solo que la escuela devoro mi inspiración y lo único que me falta para publicarles el penúltimo cap. es el lemon SaiGaa. Esa es la razón de mi demora.


End file.
